Fatal Beauty
by HugeColorLove
Summary: Tori Vega has a dark past, no friends, no family. She has nothing, except from herself and someone who tries to break her coldness, and make her open up for someone finally, but it doesn't seem that easy as he thought. Rated T yet, but it probably will be M later!
1. Prologue

**Hi again my dear Rainbows! :) So, since putting my things from the old computer to my laptop doesn't work out very well, I thought I'll write a new story because I can write it without troubles, etc. But I'm not sure in how will it be going, 'cause I had a weird idea, and even though I already know what will happen in the story if I write it, I need your support, because it clearly will be **_**M rated**_**. I know, I never wrote a story in that rating, and I don't think it will be **_**that**_** horroristic or something, but, y'know, playing it safe. Maybe if I see it's not too scary or disquieting I'll put it in T rating, but not sure. So, well, I don't really call it a prologue, rather a trailer, like, things what had happened before the story starts. So please, if you liked it, tell me in review to continue, otherwise I don't think I will :/ Oh, and I warn you before, they probably will be out of characther most of the time. AND, I don't own Victorious.**

_Victoria Vega. Victoria Vega. Victoria Vega..._

When someone heard this name 10 years ago, they immediately thought about a little, cute girl with rosy cheeks, long, brown hair what she often wore in two braids, dark brown, thoughtful eyes and a playful smile. She was born and raised in peace and happiness, and she was always cheery. Her family was big enough to always feel loved, and even though she had some fights with her one-year-older sister, she had a perfect life. Her parents loved her and took care about her, her grandma and grandpa visited them often and let her walk with their dog, too. She was taken to the zoo, amusement park, theatre, toy stores... everywhere what a child could dream about. Until one night, that changed everything.

Now, when someone hears this name, they immediately think about a bad girl. Victoria Vega had changed a lots, in the worst possible way. She had a dark past, what made her ignore everything. She had only her grandma, her family was just gone, she haven't got friends in her entire life after the certain evening 10 years before. She became cold, unsocial and - on the top of everything - insane after losing _everything_ she loved. Once she saw something that she wasn't able to, and after that incident, a little thing just clicked in her brain, and never let her be the same again. She was rough, rude and mean to everyone she met, and it made her left out very quickly. That just caused more problems to her, and as she grew up, she started realizing what happened, and the same click what she felt _that_ evening happened a lots more.

When it clicked in her brain, she couldn't help but needed to destroy, kill, or do anything wrong. With time, it grew back a bit, but it still was dangerous. She tried to murder everyone she started just liking, because she never wanted to _love_ someone after she lost things which were her everything. She never wanted to feel that pain again so if she failed with staying cold, she needed to do a physical feat to stop liking persons. And it was ending their lives, what was the worst way to do this, but she couldn't help it. And she didn't really care when she did it, because without that certain click she would never kill anyone, but it happened only when she felt that click. And that made her emotionless and hypnotized, the next morning she always woke up with headache, and never knew what happened, until the picture got clear in front of her eyes.

Soon she was used to hate every person she met, and it didn't really bother her, so that certain click happened more rarely than before, until it completely disappeared. After that, she felt like she could get friends, but not in her old school, where everyone was afraid of her, so her grandma made a sign-up for her to _Hollywood Arts_. It was an artistic school for talented people, and even though she never knew, she was talented in singing and acting. She got in that school quickly, and on her first day, met a gothic girl who seemed really similar to her. She tried to be friends with her, but she just ignored her, so she had no friends again. Until one day, that changed everything _again_.

**I know, short, scary, insane and lame. I warned you before, so I hope you didn't get that shocked, but I'm still curious about your opinion about this story, so please review :) And I don't know how to apologize for making Tori like this, and I seriously have no idea why didn't I make an original story about this, but I think the happenings later can just clearly represent Tori and Beck's relationship and connection, but you have to wait for it.  
Another thing, I know I haven't told you what was her 'dark past', but I think from that click thingy you can guess. Let it be a mystery, but it will be brighten up later anyways ;)**


	2. The Game Starts Again

**Oh my god you guys can't believe how happy I am because of the reviews! They mean a lots for me! And I'm so, so sorry because of the long wait (explaining at the end of the chapter), but now...I don't own Victorious, and this was all my speech, here comes the story:**

It was another hated Monday in the year, with a lots of sunshine and singing birds, flooded with happiness. Victoria Vega loved it when the weather was this beautiful, but it made her sad all the time, too, because she just couldn't enjoy it with her friends. Because she still had nobody as her friend. Even though she felt like she was able to meet new people and be nice to them - maybe also _like_ them -, they just kept theirselves away from her. They might felt her dangerousness flooding from her, and even in a new place, she was left out as before.

Victoria turned off her alarm clock and kicked off her blanket from the top of her as she yawned and slid her feet into her slippers, then slowly stood up and cleared her face with fresh water. She looked into the mirror - black circles under her eyes, pale white face, messy hair, barely opened eyelids, dry lips. _Just as always_; she thought, and took off her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. While doing this, she started to wake up for real, and she couldn't help but felt that day was going to be different. She drank some water before going back to her room - her room, at her grandma's house. She lived there, and even though she tried to give her everything she just needed and wanted, she could never call that place home. It's like when you sleep at your closest friend's house: you feel like a family member, but yet you know it's not your home and it makes you feel a bit awkward.

She sighed and pulled out a cabinet drawer to find some clothes for school. After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to wear happier colours, because she always wore grey, black, white and maybe some red, and, to be honest, even herself didn't like it. She barely could find anything else than dark things, but finally, she saw a light blue jeans and a weird coloured, pale purple top with a zipper on it's back, what looked kinda extreme, but the laces around it made it a bit elegant, too. After she dressed up and found her sandals, she combed her hair and put on some natural make-up, then left her room with her school bag to search for her grandma.

"Granny! I'm here." she yelled as she threw her bag to the corner and collapsed to a chair at the table in the kitchen. Her grandma turned around, a cup of coffee and a chocolate filled croissant on a plate in her hands. She immediately smiled at the sight of her grandchild wearing colours and put her breakfast to the table in front of her with a grin still on her face.

"Good morning, honey. How was your sleep?" she asked, trying to be nice, but Victoria just ignored her as she started eating quickly.

"You know right that I don't like talking." she murmured between two bites of her croissant. Her grandma sighed.

"Vic, I need to-" she started, but Victoria cut her off loudly, furiously.

"I hate nicknames!" she yelled and leaned backwards to the backrest of the chair offended. Julie - her grandmother - let out a sigh again.

"I just tried to be nice." she said shortly, quietly, then stood up and left the kitchen. Victoria groaned something like _you and being nice_, then continued eating her breakfast a bit calmer than before. As soon as she finished, she brushed her teeth again and grabbed her bag. She almost said goodbye to her grandma, but she quickly changed her mind and just shut the door behind her and started walking to school.

At the Hollywood Arts, Victoria was standing in front of her locker, looking desperately at it. She was going to that school for more than two weeks and she still didn't have any idea how to make her locker creative what describes her. She felt like she didn't even have a personality, and everything she could figure out to decorate her locker was a blood red rose on a concrete gray background with black liquid flowing down on it and on the locker itself, but she immediately threw this idea away. She sighed quietly, took her drama book in her hand and shut her locker closed, but before she could reach the classroom, someone yelled after her. She suspiciously turned around to see someone who she never ever saw before, but already felt something that she felt a really long time before.

"I think it's yours." he said putting a little, black silk ribbon with an obsidian pendant on it in her hand. She looked very confused, but took the jewel and put it around her neck again. Before answering, she slowly slid her finger over the black pendant hanging on her chest, then sighed and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's mine, thanks." she stuttered. She was totally charmed by the boy's soft smile, warm brown eyes and his perfectly cut hair delicately falling to his kind face, and she couldn't even say anything, just let a slight smile appear on her pale face. "How did you know?"

"I saw you walking to your locker and it fell off your neck, so I thought it was yours." he said shrugging as his smile widened a bit. She shuddered for a second, then shook her head.

"Anyways, thanks for giving it back to me." she looked at him, and for the first time after 10 years she really looked and felt thankful. They stood there for some other seconds, but then his phone rang warning him he got a text, and he immediately checked it and smiled at the things they wrote in it. She felt a bit unnecessary, and after the just-look-down-and-stare-at-the-floor method didn't really work, she awkwardly said a quiet 'goodbye' to him, then quickly left the hallway to reach the Blackbox Theatre.

Later, during that class, they were waiting for the teacher to come, and Victoria, having no friends, sat alone on a chair in the corner reading some book. At the other side of the room, Robbie, Cat, André, Beck and Jade were sitting on a bunch of seats. They formed a circle so they were face to face to eachother.

"I don't like this girl." Jade said suspiciously looking at Victoria for a second, then immediately looked back at Cat, who sat on the opposite of her. The redhead nodded shyly and twirled a lock of hair around her index finger listening to the conversation.

"I don't have any problems with her." Beck shrugged, making all of the gang turn to him in shock. "I mean, I talked to her once, but she seemed nice, just shy and too quiet."

"Please, don't say you like her." Jade said slowly, afraidly. He shook his head softly.

"I didn't say it. I just said you don't have to be scared, she won't do anything else than sitting there in the corner, because _she has no friends at all_." he said, pushing on the end of the sentence. And apparently he didn't _say_ he liked Victoria, he just felt and thought it, but he knew Jade couldn't get to know this, or she would kill both of them. Even though they broke up but remained as friends, she was really curious about his love life, and she might was a bit too protective.

"Okay..." she sighed and leaned backwards on her seat crossing her arms on her chest. "Then go and talk to her. To that poor, new girl..."

"Enough sarcasm, Jade." he warned her and slowly stood up pushing his chair away to make his way to Victoria.

"What? Are you really going to her?" André asked confused. Jade rolled her eyes, like she was saying 'of course he is, why wouldn't he?', but didn't speak up, just listened to his answer.

"I just can't watch someone being left out, okay?" he said in a voice what barely was a whisper, but they all could hear his words. Cat smiled slightly, maybe she thought the same but she wasn't brave enough to talk to her, or was just proud of him because of standing up for a new student. André nodded, same as Robbie, Jade was the only one who was angry because of that. Beck quickly left the gang and dragged a seat near to her, then sat down on it, quietly, trying not to scare her.

"Oh, hey." she said suddenly, when she realized he was there as she looked up from her book and pushed some hair behind her ear. He smiled at her affectionately and barely visible looked down to read the name of the book she was holding tightly in her hands.

"_Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children_?" he slowly read the title of the dark covered book, which had a soaring girl on it, all in black, white and gray. He had never heard about that book before, but it seemed interesting at the first sight, so he tried to start a conversation about it.

"Yeah..." she mumbled and led her stare over the thick book in her hands. It was the only book she had ever really loved, she could sink deeply into it, she completely understood everything the characthers did, and even though she read it at least ten times, she was always so excited to see what happens next.

"I haven't read this book before... What do you think about it? I mean, shall I read it?" he asked still smilling, trying to talk with her for real, but she seemed like she really didn't want to talk. But, inside, of course she wanted to talk, to nobody but Beck. He was the first person she loved in such a long time, and not as she loved her family. She just fell in love with him at the first sight, and it gave her unintentionally feeligs which said it will be a huge disaster if she doesn't stop it and ignore him as she did with everyone else.

"I love it. And yes, you shall." she said forcing a smile and ran her fingertips over the still intact cover of the book. It was cold and smooth, but - as every book covers - it felt really good to touch and it might calmed her down a bit.

He folded in his lower lip as he nodded and memorized the name of the book, then looked up at her. "Wow, you are such a verbose girl." he said sarcastically yet still kindly.

Victoria laughed slightly at this - she didn't really get offended by getting a joke made about her, and somehow she really enjoyed these fluffy 'conversations'. Everything she had in her life after that certain evening was fights with her grandma, her old classmates, her teachers and everyone she met. And she knew it would be the better way to keep herself away from getting hurt if she ignored Beck from the first moment, but she just couldn't. Even if she wanted to stay still, silent and shut up, she replied to him instinctively what made her all worried about the future. About the future where they become friends and she suddenly feel that click again; about the future where she gets hurt again because she was too weak before; about the future that could make her normal again but she blocked it out. She sank into her thoughts deeply, but all of a sudden she 'woke up' and shook her head to forget these dark thoughts about the future and quickly answered him. "Yeah, many people said it before. But you really don't want me to talk more, trust me."

"Well, I came here to talk with you, not to talk to you, so I think that would be fair if both of us were talking." he explained chuckling, what made her tighten her wring on the book in her hand. She _felt_ something wrong will come soon and she was completely concentrating to chase it away, and the only way to do it in the moment was squeezing the book.

"Okay..." she sighed and started thinking for a few seconds. "By the way, my name is Victoria Vega, I think I haven't told you before." she smiled slightly as a shudder ran through her body.

"Nice to meet you, Tori." he said smilling, but the way he called her made her pretty annoyed. She hated nicknames, and this wasn't even the usual way of abbreviating 'Victoria'. She even didn't know where did 'Tori' come from, so she had to ask, but he interrupted her before she could speak up. "I'm Beck Oliver."

"Could I ask where did Tori come from, if you don't mind?" she asked awkwardly, and squeezed her book harder for a moment, then slowly sighed trying to calm herself down.

"Um... I thought Victoria was a bit long to say everytime I call your name, so I cut Tori off from it's middle. Like, you know..." he tried to explain, but she got it then and quickly nodded stopping him from making a total idiot of himself.

"I got it." she told him softly and looked around in the room. Her stare met Jade's cold blue eyes and as she saw her staring straightly at her with a slaughterous expression, she quickly looked back at Beck. He was staring at her, just like as Jade, but she could clearly see the sharp difference between them: Jade's threatening look compared to Beck's kind face... She would obviously choose the second, if it wasn't too dangerous to get close to him.

After school, when she got home she was surprisingly very happy, she even sang a certain song from her childhood which her mother always sang to her when she was cooking something. Tori - because after Beck called her that, it became her favorite name, even though it was a nickname, but she asked everyone to call her that - still felt sad singing that song, but she couldn't care at the moment. She put the key into the keyhole and turned it around, the door clicked as she opened it, same when she closed it again, then she let her school bag collapse on the floor as she threw it down, then her keys on the top of it.

"Granny, I'm back from school!" she yelled cheerily, and she could hear the voice of the book what her grandma was reading being thrown to the table, then she saw her coming out from her room.

"Wow, you really are in a good mood!" she said as she smiled slightly at her grandchild. It was the first time after 10 years when she saw her smilling, being happy, with her old, rosy cheeks again, and the same, little creases beside her eyes as she laughed. Julie had a feeling that Tori won't be this happy for so long, so she thought about everything twice what she said, trying not to drag her out from this feeling.

"Yes I am." she said giggling and threw herself down on one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen. Julie followed her and poured some orange juice into two glasses, then gave one to Tori and one to herself and sat down on another chair.

"If you're happy, I am, too. But may I ask what's the reason?" she asked her grandchild, who was looking down and playing with the bottom of her top, a delirious smile spreading across her face.

"Oh... I don't really know." she shrugged and took her glass, took a sip and slowly put it down again. Her smile disappeared for a few moments, but when she accidentally touched the pendant hanging on her chest it came back again. Julie might have noticed it, because she looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you find out something about that necklace?" she asked again. Tori shook her head, but she had to admit she would be happier if she did that. It was a mysterious thing, what she found a few days before she moved to her grandma's house, and probably the only thing that she could keep from the stuff which was her mom's. She never knew where was that from, because she never saw her mother wearing that neckalce, and it always meant a lots for her.

"No, still nothing. But I met a sweet person at school, so now I'm happy. I think I'm finally going to have a friend." she said smilling slightly. Julie did the same and drank the whole glass of orange juice, then looked back at Tori.

"You recently have been very quiet... And by 'recently' I mean the last 10 years." she sighed, and avoiding her grandchild's angry glare shot at her, she continued. "I don't know what made you like this, but I'm happy your old, cheery self came back. I'm glad because you made a new friendship, that might will lit up your gray weekdays."

"Woah... Ehm, thanks, I guess..." she murmured, shifting awkwardly on her chair. She felt something in her head; something bad which was going to come very soon. Tori shut her eyes closed and pressed her lips together tightly, like it was helping her blocking out the wrong things. A drop of sweat flowed down from her forehead to her cheek as she tried to get above the overwhelming desire to _kill_.

**Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry! You can't believe how much because I didn't update any of my stories in almost 3 months, but you can't believe how busy I was! I had a huge project, then I was sick for more than a week, and before these I had too many things to learn, I wrote 2 tests at school almost every day, and... well, you can imagine how hard could that be. And I think I lost my interests in Victorious... sigh. But it recently came back – at least it's enough to write. Because, I don't know why, but sometimes I like the characthers more in fanfictions than the real show... Anyways, it isn't a chat party, I will continue my stories and write one-shots even after Victorious ended – sad thing, I know, but we can do nothing. Sigh. And then there is my anime addict... hehe. I think I will write fanfictions for animes or mangas, too... Not sure, but.. maybe. We'll get to see anyways. And thanks for reading, even after more than 2 months without anything from me! :)**

**P.S.: If you are still interested in this story, please write it in your rewiev, because if you aren't, I think I won't continue this one, 'cause I think it will be a bit.. well, how should I say... horroristic? Dramatic? Scary? Bloody? If anyone knows _Mirai Nikki_... Well, a bit like that.**


	3. Money, Little Girl, Money

**Hi dear readers! :) When I saw your rewievs I was so happy, because you all wanted me to continue, and it gives me that warm feeling... You know what I mean, I think. So now, I decided to write this chapter as fast as I can... Let's see how will it work! I don't own Victorious.**

Tori swallowed nervously as she slowly opened her eyes, though the feeling of wanting to kill just became stronger, no matter how hard she tried to block it out from her mind.

"V-Vic, are you okay?" Julie asked worriedly, and reached out her hand to put on her grandchild's to calm her down, but Tori slapped it.

"Yes, I... I am." she said stuttering, sweating all the time, and without noticing, she crawled towards the knife on the table with her hand. Her fingers were shaky yet stiff when she grabbed it and slowly lifted up.

"What are you doing?..." Julie asked again, and pushed herself backwards with her chair. The fear and scare reflected on her face when she saw Tori standing up and walking to her wobbling, tightly squeezing the knife, insanity sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm... just... fulfilling my... destiny..." she whispered and held up the knife high. She was about to hit Julie with it, when she felt another click, and her head tipped to her right shoulder, letting her arm falling down to her side, letting go of the kinfe, which landed on the floor, making a quiet, jingling sound. Her grandma was probably shocked, and Tori was just as confused as a poor horse in a war – before that, he, or she was just rode calmly, carefully, was beloved, and all of a sudden, he, or she gets to see a person just killing the person on his, or her back, and finds himself, or herself between many other horses and people stabbing each other.

"I-I... what happened?" she asked more likely herself than Julie, and gasped when she saw the knife next to her on the floor. Tori jumped up a bit and immediately ran to her room, opened the door roughly and shut it loudly behind herself. She turned the key in the lock and leaned her back against it, then slowly slid down to the floor, her face buried in her palms. "What the hell did I do?..."

The next morning she woke up to the beeping of her phone. She slowly crawled out from her bed and walked to the seat where she kept her school bag with her phone. Tori yawned, then opened her bag to find the thing which made all the noises, and when she found it, she surprisedly noticed that she got an SMS from an unknown number. She curiously clicked on the screen on the phone to read the new message, and immediately smiled when she read the text.

_Hey Tori! Wanna meet me after school? -Beck_

"How does he know my number?" she asked herself, but didn't care much. Tori sighed and walked to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, then make her make-up and hair. When she finished it all, she went to her wardrobe, and not caring too much, she took the first pair of jeans and the first top she found. She threw a scarf over her shoulders and twirled it loosely around her neck, then grabbed her bag and slipped her feet into her black sneakers, and without tieing them, she left her room. She didn't find Julie anywhere in the line between her room and the front door, so she could left without feeling that bad remorse.

Later at school, at lunch time, the gang was sitting at their usual table, talking and joking, just as always. Tori bought some food for herself and started to search for an empty table to sit at, when someone yelled at her.

"Hey, Tori!" She heard the familiar, friendly voice calling her on her new nickname, and that could only be Beck. Tori turned around to face him, and the others, too. She thought they will smile at her, but instead of that, the only smilling face was Beck's, the others looked at her coldly, like they were just reading her mind, her past, maybe even her future, all in a stare. "Don't you want to sit with us?"

"Are you really asking her to come here?" Jade grumbled and grabbed his wrist to become able to squeeze it, just to get his attention.

"Why not?" he asked back and pulled back his arm to set it free. Tori forced a slight smile on her face and walked up to their table.

"Hi!" she greeted them shyly, even though she tried to sound confident and friendly, like they didn't have to be afraid of her. Though she didn't know why would anyone be afraid of her – except Julie –, since she never told anyone about her insane side.

" 'Ello... Whatever." said Jade and looked down at her lunch.

"Hey." Cat smiled slightly at her, Andre only waved, same as Robbie. Beck patted the seat next to him, indicating to her to sit down. Tori blushed a little bit, then put down her lunch and sat down beside him, still keeping a gap between them.

"So... how's the.. weather?" Jade asked, the boredom and suspicion was clearly showing in her voice.

"Good, I guess." Tori answered after she figured out that Jade asked her.

"We don't even know anything about you! Why don't you... tell us some infos?" asked Robbie as he forced a smile.

"Well... I'm Tori Vega," she started, and at this point Beck smiled at her, probably without noticing, but he was happy because she used the nickname what he gave her. "and I live with my grandma, Julie... My parents and my older sister died in an... accident..." she continued, but her voice unintentionally dropped and she was only murmuring.

"You know, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Beck told her, when he noticed that she was about to cry.

"Why not? I want to hear the whole story." replied Jade with a vicious grin on her face. Beck shot a glare at her, then, under the table, he put his hand on her arm and looked at her encouraging.

"I'm 16 years old... I was in another school before, but I didn't have any friends at all, so I decided to come here, to start a new life..." Tori said finally, and even though she was smilling, her voice was still shaky.

"How could your whole family die in an accident except for you? Because I guess it was a car accident... then you probably weren't in the car, but how could anyone leave their child alone?" Jade asked again, and looked at Tori with a stare, which was clearly telling her that she was about to kill her by bringing up the things that hurt her.

"Jade, stop!" Beck hissed at her angrily, but it couldn't help the fact that Tori was about to cry anyways.

"I'm just curious!" she answered offended, and stabbed her lunch with her fork.

"Will you mind if I leave now?.." Tori asked with tears in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, at least until she could leave their table, but it looked like it won't really work.

"If you feel like that..." Beck sighed and gave her a tissue. "I think you will need it."

"Thanks.." she whispered, then grabbed her food and quickly left their table.

"Awesome, you made it!" he growled at Jade, then continued eating without saying a word, even though the others started talking again.

Later that day, after school, Tori was about to go home, and almost walked out the door, when someone yelled after her. That voice was kind of familiar, but at the moment, she couldn't put it anywhere, so she turned around to face an angry Jade.

"Oh huh, Jade... Hi." she greeted the gothic girl, forcing a smile, which turned out more likely a grimace than a smile.

"Hey... Vega." she looked over her, then put her phone into her pocket and continued talking. "Just to let you know, I'm not your friend. And I will never be, no matter how hard Beck tries. Okay? Just leave us alone, we don't need your company. I and others don't want a depressed bunch of mess to be between us, do you get it?"

"I-I get it." Tori mumbled as she felt like her heart shattered to a billion pieces. Even though she remembered how mean Jade was to her at lunch, she still thought that they can become friends – maybe if she gets stronger a bit, and Jade gets gentlier a bit.

"Awesome." Jade answered with a threatening look on her face, then turned around and quickly walked away. Tori swallowed trying to hold back a teardrop from coming out of her eye, and when she thought she's okay, she walked up to the entrance and pushed the door opened. She almost left the school, when someone yelled after her again. She turned around with a nervous face, thinking that Jade got her again, but for her biggest surprise, it was Cat running to her.

"Hey, Vic!" she screamed her name. Tori sighed – she was called Vic again.

"Yes, Cat?" she asked. Even though her smile wasn't real again, she clearly enjoyed the redhead's company a way more than she did Jade's.

"I just want to say sorry." she told her on her high, bubbly voice. Tori choked a little bit.

"But, why? You didn't do anything bad."

"I know but I just... I saw you talking with Jade in the hall and after that she was very angry so I thought I'm gonna apologize to you. Instead of her." she smiled, and at that moment, she really looked like a cat.

"Ooh... Well, thanks..." Tori said surpirsed, and patted the redhead's shoulder a bit.

"Kay, now I got to go, bye, Vic!" she giggled and turned around, and at the next moment, nobody was standing on the street with Tori. She blinked a few times, trying to understand how could Cat run away so fast, but she didn't care much, just continued walking home. It wasn't even unexpected, when someone called her again about a minute later.

"Tori! Wait, Tori!" It was the most familiar voice of all, and she unintentionally smiled brightly when she heard Beck calling her.

"I'm waiting." she grinned playfully, what made him smile, too.

"Did you get my text in the morning?" he asked as he walked up next to her and followed her back to home.

"Yes, I got it. And I'm curious, how could you get my number?" she asked back, and took a barely visible step away from Beck. She couldn't really trust in anyone, even though she knew he wasn't going to do anything with her.

"Oh, it's easy. Lane told me. He asked me to come to his office, because he thought you were alone and left out in the school, and he saw us talking in the Blackbox Theatre. He asked me to help you with getting used to the school and he told me your number, too, so I can call you." he explained. Tori nodded.

"At first, I thought you were a spy or something." she chuckled, what made he laugh, too.

"And anyways, if we are already talking about it, how are you getting used to the Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked with a bit more serious face. Tori sighed and looked down, watching her feet while walking.

"I don't really know. I mean, it's awesome and stuff, but... Jade is just... really mean. At least Cat apologized to me, though she didn't do anything bad." she sighed. Beck bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Jade is just like this in these days. I don't know what happened to her, but in the past few weeks, she was sometimes ridiculously angry for no reason." he shrugged. This time Tori nodded, and for the rest of their walk, none of them spoke up, until Beck took a sharp left turn.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused, and she became even more foxed when he grabbed her hand. She felt her face burning in a red tone, but she didn't say anything, just tried to stop blushing before he could notice it.

"I know a beautiful place near this street, and I thought you would like it, so... do you want me to show that to you?" he looked at her with a shy smile on his face as he ran his free hand through his hair. Tori's lower lip dropped in the big surprise, but a huge smile immediately spread across her face as she nodded.

It wasn't a long walk to get at that place, but Tori thought it would worth a way more than that. The sight was beautiful: it was a park on the top of a small hill, with a fence at the edge of it, which reminded her of those friendly farms which she has seen in movies. There were a lots of weeping willows and many other trees on the border of the park, giving a „frame" to it, and in the middle, there was a small pond with gorgeous blooming water lilies. A few benches were around it and next to the fence, and it all looked like they were in a dream. Tori even forgot about that her hand was still in Beck's – and about him, nobody knew if still holding her hand was done on purpose or it was just a hap.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she gasped, and took a step forwards to see the sight from the edge, when she noticed that they were still holding hands. She quickly let his hand go and blushed again. "Ah man, I'm sorry, I just forgot about it and-"

"There's no need to apologize. It's ok." he smiled slightly, and when he saw her nodding relieved, he walked up to one of the benches at the pond and sat down. For a few minutes he just watched her looking around all amazed, then picked a small rock up and threw it into the lake. It wasn't quite loud, but it dragged Tori back to reality, so she sighed and looked around again, then sat down next to him. She felt that uncomfortable feeling which she was used to feel before her „attacks", but she tried to avoid it as much as she could.

"I see you like this place." he smiled and put his left leg on his right knee. She nodded excitedly.

"I don't _like_ it, I _love_ it! It's so beautiful! How did you find it?" she asked looking around again.

"My mom always took me here when I was a child. As the time passed she became more into her job than into her family, and she didn't really care about me that much after that. I almost forgot about this place, but once my dad was watching a photo album, and I asked him about a place with trees and a pond, and this sight, which I saw in a picture. He told me about this park, 5 years after my mom took me here last time, and I immediately wanted to come here. He showed me where to go, and since that, I'm spending most of my free time here. This sight, and air... just inspires me." he explained, and even though he didn't notice, he smiled at these memories.

"It's a little sad story, isn't it?" she sighed as she quietly kicked the bottom of the bench, trying to get rid of her overwhelming desire to do something that she would regret immediately.

"It is, but... I don't mind it. At least I had, and I still have a family, and I'm happy because of it. I feel really sorry for the people who don't..." he said looking down, but he quickly realized what he actually said. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't really matter. I'm used to it." she whispered in a cracking voice, which was the sign of crying. He tried to look at her face, but she always turned away.

"Are you crying?" he asked worried when he heard her sniffing. "Look, I'm really sorry, I forgot about it. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not." she said finally, forcing a sad smile as she shrugged. He gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, and after she did these, she felt a bit better. Even the early signs of that certain click went away, so she was a bit more relieved and she could talk properly.

"Shall we go home?" he recommended, but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Just don't talk about happy families, okay?" she chuckled slightly, and it made that single teardrop left in her right eye flow down on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Okay, then... What shall we talk about?" he asked, and even though it sounded a bit rude, he meant it as a normal question.

"I don't know... Maybe... But anyways, don't you have any idea about why is Jade so mean? 'Cause you said she was like this only in the past few weeks... Don't you know about something that could effect her mood?" she asked, taking a sudden change in the themes that they were talking about.

"Well... She had a break-up two weeks ago. But I don't really think that would change her, since she never became depressed after things like this." he said, trying to remember everything that happened on the latest weeks.

"Maybe she still loves him." she pointed out suddenly, what made Beck choke a bit.

"Why do you care so much about her? She was mean to you, and you try to help her." he asked, and she could clearly hear the embarrassment playfully hiding in his voice.

"I don't know. I just want to help her, since I can't really help myself." she shrugged, trying to look like she didn't care about her own life. But she cared, maybe even too much. The actual reason to be helping Jade was basically that she wanted her to be her friend, even though she saw Jade wasn't very nice to her. Not even herself knew why did she want so many friends, but what she always said to herself to chase away the wrong thoughts and feelings was that if she was surrounded by a lots of people, she felt less need to kill or destroy.

A long, awkward silence came after her words, Beck bit his lower lip again, and looked down sadly. He felt like it was his fault, that she was sorrowful, so he tried to encourage her by gently stroking her arm, but she immediately pulled it back. After that, she felt sorry, too, but couldn't really say anything, so she just stood up and dusted her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly, and grabbed her wrist to pull her back for a little bit.

"I'm going home. See, this meeting just didn't turn out as we wanted... At least, as I hoped it will. I'm happy because you showed me this place, but I think I should go home now... Later, Beck." she sighed and forced a smile, but it was barely visible. He nodded resignedly, and let her go. He looked after her for a while, until she walked away in the sunset, and when he couldn't see her anymore, he sank his face into his hands.

"How could I ruin it like this..." he mumbled to himself, digging his fingers into his dark hair. He felt like it was only his, and no one else's fault that she was shy, looked depressed, and didn't want to talk about herself, even though he didn't hurt her, just tried to help.

At the same moment, Tori was running home, the tears of despair flowing down on her face as she realized that she almost came to the moment when she could lose her mind and hurt Beck. Or anyone else around. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, and decided to slow down a bit, but she heard footsteps coming from behind her, though from really far away. She quickly ran to a tree and tried to hide behind it, taking breaths as quietly and as slowly as she could.

The person, who had been stalking her stopped on the road, sighed and looked around. It looked like he couldn't find anything, but he suddenly took a sharp turn and walked up to the tree which Tori was hiding behind. She bit her lower lip, holding back a scream as she pushed herself against the tree and closed her eyes, like it could make anything better.

"Hey, is this Victoria Vega?" asked the man laughing, on a loud, rough voice. Tori pressed her back against the tree, but she had to admit that there was no way out: if she even tried to run away, the man would catch her.

"M-Maybe?" she said shyly, what made the man laugh harder.

"You are so stupid, little girl. Do you know who am I?" he asked again, but Tori shook her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell you. Let's say only that I was one of your father's „friends". He lost a bet what we made when you and that brat were little babies, and he still didn't give me what he promised he will if he loses the bet. And since he is no longer alive, _you_ are the one who will pay for his stupidity!" he told her, but it was more likely yelling than talking. A single teardrop flowed down on Tori's cheek when he talked about her dad and the stuff he did, and she had no idea what was going on, but it was the first time in her life, when she wanted that certain click to just come and let her become a psychopath to get rid of the man.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly. He laughed again.

"The thing what your father promised me that I will get!"

"What is that? M-Maybe I can give it to you..." she said, her voice was shaking, but she couldn't care much at the moment.

"Money, little girl. Money."

"H-How much?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"One million dollars." he said, as a huge grin spread across his face.

"What?!" she screamed disappointed. She thought it was going to be about a hundred bucks, which she could pay to him if she could find a job, but it was a way more than what she expected.

"You heard me. And I want my money _now._"

"And... what if I can't pay you now?" she asked awkwardly.

"Then some things will happen... and they aren't nice at all." he smirked. She forgot to breathe for a second when he pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it up high in the air, getting ready to stab her.

Beck finally decided to go home, too, after watching the sight for over 10 minutes. His thoughts were running in his head, and he couldn't really think anymore. He just stood up from the bench he was sitting on, when a bloodcurdling scream filled the air...

**I'm sorry for the long waiting again, I'm really, really, really sorry! :( But I hoped you liked this chapter anyways :) And I have to ask you _two_ questions this time, but I will try to make them short. Please answer them in your review or in private message, that would mean so much to me.**

**So, since you probably know, Victorious is ending this weekend (I'm already so pissed off and sad, I don't know what to do with myself right at the moment... When I try to look at the future, in the coming two weeks, I see only myself yelling with everyone and being mad at everything for no reason, so I hope this time I'm wrong... :P), and I have a feeling that after about a month after the show ended, there won't be anyone readign fanfictions, so I don't know what to do with an idea what just came up to my mind about a week ago. So here is my first question: _Will you read fanfictions even after the show ended?_ If not, don't even read the next question, if yes, please take a moment to read that, too. :P**

**I have this idea in my head for over a week, and at first, it came up as a Victorious fanfic, but I realized that I wouldn't be able to finish that story in 3 days, and that I should get used to writing with another characters, too... But here is my question anyways: _Would you be interested in a crime/drama/romance themed fanfic?_**

**So these are my two questions :) I know this A/N turned out pretty long, but these things are really, _really, _really important for me, so I would appreciate if you answered them. Oh, and I almost forgot, thank you for reading! P.S.: Next time I will be seriously faster with writing, I promise.**


	4. The Day That Ruined My Happiness

**Hi dear readers! Here I am (_once_) again (_feeling lost, but now and then..._), with the new chapter! :) I tried to be faster with writing, so I hope it's still in the usual quality, yet the updating was faster. Anyways, I don't own Victorious, and here comes the story:**

Tori was pretty shocked when the man held up the knife, but somehow she felt relieved, when she heard footsteps again, even though she had to admit that it could be another person trying to hurt her. But her heart told her different things, and that time, her heart was right.

At the next moment, the happenings speeded up very fast: a second before, Tori was pressed against the tree getting ready to die, and the man was getting ready to kill her, and a second later someone yelled _stop_, loudly, angrily, yet worriedly. Both the man and Tori looked there to see Beck running up to them, and the man realized that it wasn't the right moment to get what he wanted, so he just pushed Tori against the tree hard that her shirt ripped and the bole cut her back, then ran away before Beck could catch him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her, who fell to the ground after being pressed roughly against the tree. She twitched a little as she shook her head, saying 'no', but she tried to stand up anyways. He held his hand out to help her up, and only when she was standing, he realized that she was hurt badly.

"Uh... my back hurts... What happened? I think I fainted for a minute." she sighed and tried to rub her back, but when she touched it, a warm liquid flowed onto her hand, what made her twitch again. "What is this?"

"Your back is bleeding." he whispered when he made her turn around to see her back. Her mouth dropped open, like she was trying to say something, but decided to not.

"Will you follow me back to my home? Just in case if he comes back... But if you don't want to, it isn't that important." she stuttered, but he shook his head, and she saw a slight smile appearing on his face.  
"I will. Can we go, then?" he asked, and let her grab his arm to prop herself. She walked wobbling all the time, but it could be known as the aftereffect of the shock.

In about 15 minutes, they arrived at Tori's grandma's house, so Beck quickly said his goodbye, but before leaving her in the front yard, he asked her if she needed any help with disinfecting her wound on her back. She was hesitating, since if she let him help her doing that, she would have to take off her shirt, and maybe even her bra, and that would make her feel very embarrassed, because she barely knew him – even though he practically saved her life. But she knew for sure that after the day before, Julie wouldn't help her, so she sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But... please, don't make it awkward..." she stuttered, looking down at her feet, slightly blushing.

"No, I won't. Just disinfecting." he answered, trying to calm her down.

"Okay." she sighed relieved, then opened the door and let him come in. After Beck, she walked in, too, and closed the door. "There. That's my room."

They both went in, and Tori started searching for disinfectant, while Beck looked around in the small, yet cozy room. The bed was covered with a soft, fluffy, orange blanket, there were many pillows thrown on it, the rug was big enough to fill the whole room's floor, the closet had many decorative things on the top of it, and a picture frame... without a picture.

"Is this empty on purpose?" he asked cautiously, trying not to hurt her feelings again. Tori nodded.

"Yes, it is. You know... But anyways, that's a long story, and I'm sure you aren't interested in it. Here's the disinfectant." she said dryly, and put the bottle in his hands with the cotton wool.

"Would you tell me if I said I _am_ interested in it?" he asked again, opening the bottle and pouring some of the liquid on the cotton wool. "And... you should take off your shirt if you want me to disinfect your wound."

"Kay..." she sighed, and quickly pulled off her shirt. Her wound looked worse this way, Beck even made a grimace, but he slowly, warnly smeared her back with the liquid. She hissed in pain a few times, but it didn't take too much time, so about 10 minutes later, she put on another shirt and sat down on her bed.

"So?..."

"So what?" she asked back, looking confused, yet satisfied that she had someone who cares about her.

"You said you won't tell me why is your picture frame empty because you were sure I'm not interested in it. But what if I say I am?" he smiled slightly at Tori, what made her heart melt and her cheeks become red.

"Can I trust you?" she asked after a few moments.

"You can. If you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone anything, I promise." he agreed, and sat down next to her, maybe a bit too close, because she started blushing again.

"Okay. Well... that's empty, because I don't have anything to put into it."

"What do you mean by that?" he blinked at her.

"Uhh... I won't tell you everything now, because it's really too long, but later, if you will be interested, I can tell you. But back to the point, I don't have a normal family. I live with my grandma, because my parents and my older sister died about 10 years ago... I and Julie, my grandma don't really have anything in common, it's like I can live here only because my mom was her daughter, so we are relatives, and if I was older when that 'accident' happened with my family, she wouldn't let me be in her house. Whenever I'm nice to her, or she is to me, something comes what ruins it. And I never had friends before, that's why I came to Hollywood Arts, trying to make some. The old pictures of me, my sister, my mom and my dad make me sad, and I just don't really want to look at them, I don't have any pictures of me and Julie, nor about me and my 'friends'. That's why I didn't put anything to it. It's there only because I like that frame, it's really nice, isn't it?" she asked forcing a smile, like everything she said meant nothing to her, but Beck could see in her eyes that she was hurt inside telling these.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled looking down at his hands, lying in his lap.

"You don't have to be sorry. You asked me to tell you, and I couldn't say no, because how would that look like? I'm glad that I have at least you." she whispered, and for the first time that day, she smiled for real. He smiled back at her, and they were just sitting there like this, when his phone buzzed.

"Ahh man, I have to go now, I'm sorry. My... My mom wrote me a text asking what the... oh wait, that's a dirty word. Anyways, bye, see you tomorrow!" he said jumping up from her bed and quickly leaving the room. Tori ran to the window which looked to the front yard, opened it, and wished him sweet dreams before he got lost in the night.

On the next morning, Tori woke up with the knowing that she could see Beck again, and in these 10 years, it was probably the first day when she wanted to get up, get dressed and go to school, or anywhere else. She washed her face and combed her hair, and got dressed into a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and a black, knitted cardigan, thinking that she shall get some new, more colorful clothes.

After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, she grabbed her bag, and looked around cautiously, then, when she saw Julie wasn't around, she quickly left the house. She decided to take a bus, so she went to the bus stop, but as she was waiting for the bus to come, she couldn't help but thought that something was wrong. She hasn't seen her grandma since she almost killed her, but that doesn't mean that she would just disappear all of a sudden. Also, she never heard Julie's footsteps in the living room or in the hall, she haven't seen her in the bathroom or kitchen, and it looked like she wasn't even in the house. Tori couldn't even find a letter telling her that Julie moved to an old people's home or somewhere else, because she was afraid of getting hurt – even though it's a weird way of getting rid of someone, too, it's still nicer than leaving them alone without any sign...

When she arrived to Hollywood Arts, and the first thing she saw was a gothic girl coming up to her, her smile immediately dissapeared, and she just wished that Beck will come soon to help her out from the situation. Well, he came, but the happenings weren't going as Tori expected they will be.

"Hey, Vega." Jade said as a greeting, and smiled at her. It looked real, but something was in it, maybe ridicule, what Tori couldn't tell at the moment.

"Hi Jade." she greeted her, too, and because Jade looked like she wasn't going to let her go, she didn't go anywhere.

"How are you on this nice, sunny day?" she asked _too_ nicely.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

"I feel awesome." she nodded smirking, and at the next moment, Beck walked up to them. Tori was about to wave to him and greet him, when her put his right arm around Jade, and as she lead her head on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead.

"Hi, babe. Hey, Tori." he greeted them both smilling, like nothing much happened. For him and Jade, really nothing much had happened – they got back together, but in the past few months, it was normal for them. But for Tori, her heart shattered in the middle of the school's hallway and her face became pale white.

"Hey, Beck." Tori whispered, then started to explain something weird, but it was just an excuse to run away to the girls' bathroom and get locked in a stall to be able to cry through the whole day, without anyone noticing her.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked his girlfriend, whose smile was still on her face, and it just became brighter.

"I don't know. Maybe she has nausea?" she asked back, linked her fingers together with Beck's and slowly started to walk to their classroom with him.

"_Why? Why does he have to be with Jade? Why does he have to break my heart? But he seemed so neutral with her yesterday at the lunch table... Even like he was mad at her. Maybe he just wanted to protect me from her, though... But he didn't give any sign of loving Jade... Neither __did __she... Wait. He said Jade was mean with everyone because she had a break-up with her boyfriend a while ago, and I just told him that she might still love that boy. What if that boy was Beck, and I told him to get back together with her? I would never ever forgive myself for doing that... And anyways, I was chasing so unrealistic dreams... Why would he even like a girl like me, with no family, no life, and a mind what can be like a terrorist's at some time?_" Tori asked herself, quietly, only in her thoughts, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her head on them. She felt the first, hot teardrop flowing down on her face, but she didn't care at all, she just wanted to know why did he get together with Jade again, and why couldn't he care about _her_ feelings, too.

Tori sat there for over two hours, and everyone in the class was searching for her, since Jade told the teacher that she was at the school, but didn't come to the lessons. It didn't bother her, until she heard the girls' bathroom's door squeaking as someone opened it, and someone walked in.

"Vic? Are you here?" The girl asked on her own, high, bubbly voice. Tori quietly sighed, knowing that it was just Cat, and she wouldn't do anything mean to her. The readhead kept searching for her, and she knew she should let her know that she's there on a way, what doesn't involve talking or getting out from the stall. She sighed again, then slightly kicked the stall's door, what made Cat jump up frightened, but after a few seconds, she ran to the stall that Tori was hiding in. "Are you here in this stall?"

Tori hesitated with answering, but she finally opened the door, stood up and walked out to the bathroom. As Cat looked at her face, what was decorated by pitch black strikes because her mascara flowed down to her chin, she gasped and took a step backwards.

"What happened to you?" she asked shyly, as she slowly reached her arm out to touch Tori's face.

"Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood today." she answered and caught her hand before she could touch her.

"Is there any reason for being in a bad mood? 'Cause life is amazing!" Cat squeaked, then walked back to the door and looked at Tori again. Her face was pale white with black strikes, and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "We have only 6 lessons today. There are 4 left... Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I am, Cat." she nodded slightly, and right after redhead left the bathroom, Tori sat back on the top of the toilet and continued crying and thinking about things that happened anyways, but she wanted to change them.

Later that day, when school ended, Tori finally decided to stand up and leave the place and just go home, but Jade caught her in the hall again. When Tori heard her yelling her name, she immediately twitched, but turned back to face the gothic girl.

"Oh, I see someone's been crying on the toilet through the whole day!" Jade said smirking, and took a sip from her coffee.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you, Jade." Tori answered holding back her tears as her hands clenched into fists.

"I know, that's why I'm talking to you." she smirked again. "But why were you so sad that you spent your day in the bathroom?"

"None of your business." she said shortly.

"Aww, is the little Victoria Vega upset?" Jade asked, making an overacted pouting face. Tori was about to answer, but Beck interrupted her as he walked up to them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" he asked, looking first of all at Jade, then at Tori.

"Oh, nothing much, sweetie. We were just talking, right, Vic?" Jade smiled mockingly at her, what made her throw a grimace at the gothic girl, then she looked back at Beck.

"Yeah, nothing much. Just talking. Well, see you later..." she said quickly, and before any of the two could say anything, she left the school.

When Tori got home, she didn't even care about taking off her street-wear shoes, she just threw her bag down on the floor and fell onto her bed, continuing crying. She didn't even stand up for over 3 hours, and then, she did only because her phone started to buzz.

"Who the hell wants to talk to me?!" she asked herself as she stretched her arm out to reach her phone and check what she got and from who. She didn't really want to do anything, but when she saw the name of the sender, her heart started to beat harder. She got a text from Beck, and after all that happened, she couldn't think anything about it, so after she took a deep breath, she opened the message.

_Hi... Listen, I saw you weren't really happy today. Had anything bad happened? Or could I help you with anything?_

Tori bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out what to do. If she didn't answer, he would probably regret that he met her, because after all the nice things he did for her, he really deserved at least an answer. But if she replied, that would make her feel like she didn't have feelings for him and she wasn't crying through the whole day because he was with another girl. Also, if she asked him to help her – though she didn't really know how to tell him about her feelings for him without letting him notice that she would be talking about him –, she would feel embarrassed, because he helped her so many times, but she never did anything for his good.

After a few minutes of thinking, she finally decided to text back. Tori looked around in her room, then sighed and started to press the buttons on her phone. She couldn't help, but asked him to meet her at the park he showed her yesterday, and for her biggest surprise, he said he would rather talk to her at his house.

"_What does he want from me?_" she asked herself as a drop of sweat flowed down on her face. A park would be okay, even if they were alone, but his house... The awkward disinfecting on the day before was anough for her, and she was hesitating with saying yes or no, but she decided to go to his house, at least then she would be able to talk to him. There was only one question: where does he live?

Tori decided to call him to ask him about where shall she go, but before she could dial his number, a car honked in front of her house. She twitched when she heard the sharp squeak, but she thought it was her neighbor trying to annoy the people in the street – he was a snob, egoist and mean man, who didn't really care about the others, and he liked it when he could piss off his neighbors –, so she pressed the „call" button, when she heard another honk. She couldn't help but ran to the window to see a car, which didn't belong to her neighbor, and she haven't seen it before. But on the driver's seat, she saw Beck smilling at her with his usual, attractive and flirtatious smile as he waved to Tori.

Her heart started to beat faster again when she ended the call, ran out of the house and shut the door to sit next to Beck, who was waiting patiently, drumming with his fingers on the wheel.

"Hey, Tori." he greeted her when she hopped into his car and sat on the passenger's seat next to him. She let a slight smile spread through her face when she plugged in her seatbelt.

"Hi Beck."

"Would you like to eat some ice cream?" he asked as he turned his car keys in the ignition.

"I don't have any money with me... Or maybe.. well, I have one dollar and fifty cents." she said as she took out her money from her pocket. Beck softly chuckled.

"I would invite you." he smiled at her again, and as she looked out the window, she could already see the café where he would probably take her.

"Thanks, Beck, but... You barely know me, and you have a girlfriend... Is it right that you are taking _me_ to a café and asked _me_ to go your house?" she asked quietly, and she also became slightly nervous when he looked into her eyes with his dark, warm brown ones.

"That's a long story, Tori. And anyways, I can take whoever I want to to a café and buy them some ice cream, aren't I right?" he asked back looking serious, but she could see in his eyes that inside, he was smilling, especially when her cheeks slowly became red.

"You are right." she whispered as she unplugged her seatbelt and opened his car door. He followed her, locked his car and walked in to the café with Tori. They were looking at the ice creams, when she saw a familiar person from the corner of her eye, so she slowly lifted her head up to examine the man standing a few feet away from her. She looked at him for long moments, but when she recognized him, her heart missed one beat and she unintentionally stepped closer to Beck.

"Did you decide yet?" he asked, looking up at her, but when he saw her frightened face, his smile disappeared.

"Beck... It's that man. From yesterday." she stuttered, even forgetting about how confused she was with the situation between her, Beck and Jade.

"Don't worry, we are in public. He's not going to hurt you. Or if he is, there are so many people here, I'm sure they wouldn't let him do anything with you." he smiled at her encouraging. She swallowed but nodded, and looked back at the counter full of desserts.

The short one hour what they spent at the café went really fast, Tori felt like it was only a second. Or more likely a minute, because half of her mind was focusing on Beck, and it made her feel like the hour was just a moment, but the other half of her was focusing on the man from the day before, and it made her feel like the hour was a year, or more. They talked about a lots of things, and for the first time, in a really, really long era, Tori felt like she can love someone without feeling the desire to hurt them to be sure about herself not getting hurt. Even though she really wanted to ask him about the thing between him and Jade, she couldn't collect enough courage to ask him – and anyways, he asked her to go to his house, that would be more private than a community lot, so there, they could talk about personal things, too.

Later, when they finished eating and talking, they paid and left the café. Beck was packing some stuff up in his car, since it was kind of messy, and Tori was just standing beside him, when she saw the man coming out from the building, too. She swallowed again, and followed him with her stare as he opened a black car's door next to them, hopped in and put the key into the ignition, but didn't do anything. Their eyes met for a second, when he looked up, but Tori immediately looked down and turned away.

"Okay, we can go now. Sorry for the waiting." Beck said suddenly, what dragged her out of her thoughts, so she could sat in the car, too. They stayed quiet for a while, and as Tori looked at the surroundings, she slowly started to forget about the man and focus on the things that were important for her. At that time, it was rather one thing, called Beck.

"Uh... That black car is following us." she said quietly as she looked in the rearview mirror. He glanced there, too, but didn't find anything weird in it.

"Maybe the driver has somethind to do around the place where we are going." he shrugged, and Tori had to agree. And anyways, if he wanted to hurt her or both of them, he would already have done it, right?

"Could you tell me why do you want me to go to your house?" she asked shyly. He bit his lower lip and looked down for a second, but he immediately lifted his head up again.

"I need to talk with you about something that might... bother you, and I might could help it." he answered, and none of them said anything after this, until they arrived at his house. They got out of the car, and Beck locked it, then they walked up to the trainer-like thing in the yard.

"Here we are." he said, as he opened its door and let her hop in.

"Woah... do you live in an RV?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yeah... Is this too lame?" he asked nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. She tried to hold her smile back as she looked at him, then shook her head.

"No, I think it's pretty cool." she said. He sighed relieved, and after he closed the door, he told her to take a seat on the couch until he brings something to eat.

She sat down and looked around carefully – all of his things reflected his personality, making her realize that her simple room reflects nothing, proving that she has no personality and life. She sighed and put her bag down next to the couch. She couldn't believe these all – he shows her a beautiful place and is so honest with her, and on the very next day, he has a girlfriend what broke her heart, and on the same day, he invites her to a café and takes her to his house, and she accepts it!

"_One day I will break my own heart if I continue like this..._" she thought, but his voice dragged her back to reality again.

"I'm back. I couldn't find so much food, so I hope some chocolate is okay with you..." he said awkwardly as he sat down next to her; maybe a bit too close. Her heart started to beat faster again, but she tried to hold it back, or at least to act cool.  
"So-" she started, but the ringing of his phone cut her off.

"Just a minute, I will answer it and come back, okay?" he said and quickly picked it up and walked to the other corner of the room. He was quietly listening for a while, so Tori could think about the happenings even more – making her even more nervous and confused –, when he suddenly snapped up.

"No. I said no! I'm not going to pay you one million dollars! … Yeah you can leave me alone and never come back. I don't care about your threatenings, I know you can't do anything. … Really?" he asked mockingly, but Tori couldn't care at the moment. _I'm not going to pay you one million dollars... _Exactly what a man asked her to do a day before. Paying him one million dollars.

**Woah... Just like, woah. This chapter was horrible, so was the thing-what-was-supposed-to-be-a-cliffhanger... Next time, I will try to do a better work, I promise! Anyways, I'm sorry for making Bade get back together, but you know me, it won't last for long, but will be one of the most important things in the story, if I can follow the storyline what I imagined.:P**

**And please let me say some words about my upcoming story! :) You know, what I've talked about in the latest chapter. It will take its place a few years later, around the time when Tori would leave university, so when the characters are about 20-22 years old. I know I've never done it before, but I have a good idea, and it can't happen when they are just 16, so like... well, that does it. Here comes a short summary:  
_What if Jade West dies in a never-happened car accident, Cat Valentine sinks into strong depression after loosing her brother so Robbie Shapiro moves to her house to keep her company, Andre Harris loses his job and home so moves to Cat and Robbie's house, too, and Beck Oliver needs mental support after realizing that his girlfiend is no longer alive? … It's freezing cold in London, where Dr. Tori Vega meets one of her old friends – if you can call your highschool crush an 'old friend'._**

**What do you think? Should I write it with these characters (none will be OOC, I promise!), or should I keep it for an original story with original characters? Please answer this in your review, pretty please! :)**

**By the way, have you heard about the meteor in Russia? Oh my god, it's horrible, I hope everyone is okay now! It was so shocking, I saw some pictures and videos on the internet... All I can say is that it's horrible.**


End file.
